Bruce Wayne
For the second Batman, see Dick Grayson. Bruce Wayne is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, and the son of the late Martha and Thomas Wayne. After his parents were murdered in front of him, Bruce dedicated himself to wiping out the crime that took their lives, becoming the Gotham City vigilante known as Batman. Biography Early life As a boy, Bruce's father often took him to the Carnival and told him bedtime stories about the Court of Owls . Becoming Batman When Bruce was ten years old, him and his parents were walking down an alley, where they were murdered right in front of him. He became convinced of the Court of Owls' existence and their involvement in his parents' deaths, remembering the stories his father used to tell him about the Court of Owls killing anyone who dared to speak their name. Though to his disappointment, his investigation of them didn't yield any results. After which went on a journey, training to become the ultimate weapon against crime. He later became the vigilante known as Batman, although he maintained an urban myth like status, the Gotham City Police Department had become aware of him, and were hostile towards his vigilantism. Invasion of Earth While tracking a Parademon who attempted to plan a bomb at the docks, Batman encountered Green Lantern who was fighting it. The two heroes met for the first time, with Green Lantern surprised at the fact that Batman was real. The two were soon discovered by the Gotham City Police Department, and the Parademon tries to escape, prompting Batman to shoot a grapple line on the creatures ankle to pursue him. With Green Lantern close behind, the duo chase it through Gotham, though it eventually escapes into the sewer. Batman and Green Lantern pursue it, discovering it arming a Mother Box in the sewers. Though Batman warns against it, Green Lantern attempted to stop him. However, the Parademon self destructs in an attempt to kill them, but Green Lantern shields them. Batman then deduced that the mother box was some type of computer, and being of alien origin, the two headed to Metropolis to see what Superman knew about it. Meeting Superman Batman and Green Lantern arrived at Metropolis, only to be fought by Superman, who has fought a Parademon previously and believes the heroes are working with it. After a long battle (Which destroys a part of the city), it finally stops when Batman calls Superman "Clark". Superman uses his x-ray vision and recognizes Batman as billionaire Bruce Wayne. After Superman concludes that the device is not of Kryptonian origin, the authorities reach the scene, the three heroes flee through the sewer lines. At Daily Planet, the mother box activates and several boom tubes starts appearing throughout the world as Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern realize the invasion has begun. The heroes worked together to fight their way through the Parademons. Batman tried to help Green lantern concentrate because he noticed his ring power waning, but Green Lantern shrugged it off and told Batman to worry about himself since he's the one without powers. Batman tried to get the heroes to regroup since there were too many of them to beat, but Superman heard a distress call from Air Force One and left Batman and Green Lantern alone. Darkseid's Entry Batman and Green Lantern continued to fight Parademons in Metropolis and were assisted by the Flash and Wonder Woman. Superman, Cyborg and Shazam arrived and Cyborg warned the heroes that the Parademons were terraforming the Earth. Batman deduced that the Parademons were harvesting humans and the heroes witnessed the arrival of the Parademons' leader Darkseid. The heroes fought Darkseid separately but were no match for his power one on one. Abilities * Master Combatant: Batman is a expert martial artist and a master of close quarter, un-armed and melee combat, being able to fight off several Parademons alongside the rest of the Justice League, and Superman. * Master of stealth: Batman can disappear and reappear without anyone, even some people with enhanced senses, noticing him, a fact noted by Green Lantern. * Detective skills: Batman is a master detective, tracking down Superman's civilian identity as Clark Kent. * Peak Human Conditioning: ** Strength: Batman has nearly superhuman strength, being able to fight Parademons with the rest of the Justice League. ** Agility: Batman has proven himself a master acrobat and gymnast, being able to perform nearly superhuman feats of agility, reflexes, balance, coordination, and dexterity, such as hang onto a Parademon by a grappling line while it was flying violently through the air. ** Speed: Batman's nearly superhuman speed, reflexes, coordination, and dexterity, allowed him to dodge attacks from Superman, although the latter was not trying to actually kill him. ** 'Resilience: '''Batman's has nearly superhuman durability, stamina, and endurance, enough to survive getting attacked by Superman (who wasn't trying to kill him), the Parademons, Killer Croc, and many other human or meta human combatants, as well as normally fatal impacts such as falls from great heights, without being injured or weakened. Appearances * * * *Nightwing and Robin'' * * * *''Justice League Dark'' Notes *Bruce Wayne first appeared in Detective Comics #27 created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. References Category:Superheroes Category:Gotham City residents